Valentine's Day
by Huntress of the sky
Summary: Annabeth has never really loved anyone really till she meets Percy Jackson. AU no gods. On Hiatus die to severe writers block :/ sorry, ideas are welcomed.
1. Meet Annabeth Chase

**Hiya, this is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you would review it but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed. ( Its an AU)**

**Valentine's Day**

**Chapter one: Meet Annabeth Chase.**

Valentine's Day. Where people tell each other how much they love one another. Well, really it wasn't Valentine's day yet, it is 7th February 1 week before the red hearts and roses and chocolate but not Annabeth Chase. Every day before the 14th was pure torture as she called it. Pure torture. With the girls discussing what they will do with their partners.

Even though she had everything anyone could ever ask for an amazing, massive house (which she designed herself) a CEO of a big company with lots of money and she is one of the best architects in the whole state of New York! But the one thing she didn't have was a stable relationship. Her mum died in a car crash when she was very young and her dad decided that she needed a new mum even with her protesting and got remarried to a horrible person in Annabeth's eyes and her new stepmother never let her play with her twin stepbrothers and every time she did something wrong she would get badly hit once her stepmum almost broke her arm but refused to take her to hospital but what hurt her more is that her dad stood by her stepmum every time he would even agree when people called his daughter weird and disturbed. So she ran away from San Francisco to New York where she met up with some friends who took care of her, she went through school, managed to get an amazing one time opportunity in an architect company where her life immediately got better and better when she became the CEO. But yet her dad still didn't decide to get in touch with her she hasn't spoken to him since she ran away. But hope that one day he will invite her back into his arms and her step mother would finally accept her for who she is.

Anyway, back to why she hated Valentine's Day. She hated it because last year on Valentine's day Annabeth was just as happy as any other girl in the world waiting for that expensive dinner in the best restaurant in the centre of New York, the red, yellow and pink roses outside her doorstep, chocolates in the shape of a heart and the most important 'I love you' but all she got was a boyfriend who decided to cheat on her with a 'work college'. So I'm guessing you know how that conversation ended, well, if you don't there was a lot of screaming shouting which resulted in Annabeth walking out and ended up going to live at Thalia's and Luke's apartment (who took care of her when she ran away.)

But ever since then Annabeth has hated Valentine's day and she swore she would never fall in love like that ever again she would always use her head not her heart when she thought about things that would involve her personal life and would never try to meddle in other people's personal life no matter how much they begged. She managed to keep this up for a while. Deep down she knew that one day she would meet someone who would break down all her walls and never let them go back up no matter what happened even if worst got to worst. Someone who would repeatedly tell her that they loved her even when she did something wrong, someone who buy her gifts for no occasion. Lastly someone who would love her for her and not try to change her in any shape or form. Annabeth shook her head in her foolishness she realised that there is no-one like that in the world because if there was then lots of people would not be lonely this Valentine's day they would be sharing it with someone special who they love instead of being alone like she would be.

Little did she know that someone like that was just around the corner waiting for her to realise who he was. But the first problem was that she had to meet him and get to know him before she made any judgements what so ever.

**Please review no flames please this is my first fic. Constructive criticism welcomed and used. **

**Huntress of the sky**


	2. No, not you

**Hey yeah so this is chapter two. It took me ages because I couldn't get the right name for the chapter so... here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: No, not you **

Running to work down the snowy streets of New York wasn't the ideal way to get to work in this weather but if I was late I would probably lose my job no matter how good of an architect I am. So there I was in my pencil skirt and high heels running down Fifth Street, yes running well as fast as you can run in high heels down a busy street, to get to New York architectural. Yes! Just a few more blocks away. Almost there, smack! I was hit by a human wall.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's ok." I giggled at this comment. Wait Annabeth Chase does NOT giggle. I stood up to look at my victim, "Percy Jackson" he said extending his hand. I smiled and extended my hand too. "Annabeth Chase"

"Oh your Annabeth Chase, he frowned I have an interview with an Annabeth Chase and I've heard that she is so uptight and strict and I just hate people like that."

"Well I hope your interview goes ok"

I walked off feeling a bit angry at that man to be judging someone by what they have heard it just wasn't right what so ever.

I stormed into the building only to be greeted by "why are you late?" I stormed up to my office and slammed the door behind me. "Annabeth!" a stern voice shouted at me. Great! Now a telling off from my boss. I yanked the door open only to see my brother smiling back at me. I and Jake were mum's only kids before the accident but only I was treated badly and Jacob was welcomed with open arms. Anyway back to the story "Jacob!" I yelled at him, "What?" he asked looking at me. Just because he was the manager here he thought that he knew everything. "Annabeth" he yelled one more time snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can I come in?"Without me even answering he thought that it was ok to just walk in to my office. "So..."

"So" he answered. "How are you doing?" Oh no I know where this conversation was heading."I'm good"

"No it's just like after Mark you haven't really had a real relationship apart from your friends"

I told you I knew where this was heading. "Jacob, we have had this conversation about a million times before and every time I say the same thing every time I'm just not ready to have a proper relationship with anyone. The thing with Mark hurt me bad it felt like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest.

He sighed defeated."Okay, well I tried. The guy is really nice he also rich. Plus it's near Valentines day"He was really annoying me now.

"Don't you get it? I don't even want another relationship hurt too much next time and I really don't want to go through that kind o pain again. Just because your married doesn't mean that I will it's something that you need to accept it. It might not happen for me. Oh and tell Helen and Dad to stop trying to stitch me up with their friends sons it is so awkward and if they want to at least be good enough to at least get in touch with me."Ok, oh and by the way there is a new recruit meeting (**AN: I don't know if there really is one) **at 4:00 and I need you there being the CEO and everything plus they will be your assistant" he muttered. "WHAT!" I shouted back. Again another decision made about me in which I wasn't included in and besides I don't need a assistant I work late as it is and get to work early I finish all my projects and on time and plus I really can't do with having to tell someone who they could help me.

"Don't forget" Jacob said as final words and walked out leaving me to my work. Ugh! He had to go and tell me before I started my new project. I was supposed to create a block of apartments near The Empire State Building and I couldn't wait to start the project now all I could think about is what Jacob was saying about me getting an assistant and I really didn't want one because it meant knocking down my walls for someone and I wasn't ready for that yet.

The unfinished blueprints were still sat on my desk waiting to be finished. I groaned and got to work. _**1 hour later. **_I looked up remembering the Jake told me to go to the recruit meeting. 2:00 ugh! Two hours left. I really can't be bothered with concentrating. I walked to my window overlooking Manhattan and sighed I realised that some of the greatest architects had designed this outstretch of land and only a few of them would be remembered. I want to be one of the architects with the buildings ever designed and the biggest statue to be remembered by. It might sound a bit selfish but I felt like I needed it. Someone who will remember her for who I really am not what people judge me as. Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I wiped them away feeling a bit stupid about crying.

"Annabeth!" Jake called again knocking me out of my thoughts. "It's time for the meeting." I mentally slapped myself. I totally forgot about it. "Ok I will be there soon." I replied turning back to the window. My day was rubbish, I came in late, had a 'why don't you date someone' talk by Jacob, the weather is horrible and it's almost Valentine's Day. Sometimes it was just too much for me to take in.

I made my way down to the interview room to help Jake. I walked in and he said that there was more than 100 people had come for the interview. I huffed, after the long day I had this is not what a need.

Jacob called the first one in. He was blond hair and blue eyes, said his name was Phil and he got the job because his girlfriend told him to and I smiled at this point. His CV was very good I was considering to give him the job but Jake reminded me that there was lots more candidates for the job.

After about 3 hours the last person was up. Jake gave me his CV it was surprisingly long about 12 pages long which wasn't very normal. I heard a knock at the door and I looked up and who I saw was someone I wasn't expecting it at all.

**Cliff hanger well kind of please review**

**Huntress of the sky**


	3. The interview

**Soooooooo sorry for not updating my Microsoft wouldn't work ****L**

**Musics-My-God thanks for reviewing and that's how I wanted my story to sound like. ****J**

**Annabeth is 21 and so is Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly**

**Chapter 3 : The interview**

**Annabeth's Point of view**

The door opened slightly and a figure walked in with a cocky smile on his face, I mentally groaned. I stood up to shake his hand which he accepted. "Perseus Jackson" he said. The memories of this morning came flooding back to me. I looked back towards the door and saw my brother's smile bigger than Jupiter **(AN: Haha lame I know) **I just shook his hand and carried out the interview. "Where did you last work?" I asked looking bored you can't blame me it's been two hours asking the same question and getting the same answers. "Look let's just get this done" I said.

"Whatever" he replied.

"What was your previous job?" I asked.

"I used to work as a lifeguard on Montauk Beach for a couple of years."

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I wasn't getting enough money."

See this is what I mean by he was answering truthfully he was very relaxed the last guy was sweating so much I thought he'd need a bath towel to dry himself off.

After about 30 minutes the interview had ended we both stood up and shook his hand. " It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Jackson."

"Please call me Percy when will I know that I've got the job?" He smirked it felt as if he was just winding me up. "IF you get the job we will phone you" I replied gritting my teeth.

"OK" he simply replied and walked out. I collapsed back into my seat and my brother walked in. "Something wrong Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie!" I shouted back my face showing the tiredness that I Had been building up over the past week came flooding back to me. "You ok Annabeth?" He said emphasising my full name. "Yes I'm fine" I snapped back at him.

"OK no need to snap at me, I was just trying to help!" he stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed frustrated it felt as if people were trying to annoy me because it was near Valentine's day and every one had someone but me. I stormed out of my office. I bundled up my things and ran to my Porsche (like I said I'm rich.) and drove home.

**Percy's point of view**

Sitting outside the interview room was absolute torture. I have ADHD so every minute that went by felt like 3 hours being sat with about 50 people really was starting to get on my nerves.

I was sat with this guy who was sweating like crazy I thought that if he took his shirt off and wring it all the sweat would probably come out of his shirt. Slowly people started to enter the interview room and then about 20 minutes later they would come out and act like they already had the job handed to me. 'I'll never get this job' I thought miserably. I didn't really want the job but I had to get it for my mum. My dad is a big business man and I was a mistake. My dad has his own family and let's just say that I'm not a part of it. When I was 13 I learned that my mum was getting abused by her husband Smelly Gabe. His real name was Gabe Ugliano but I just called him Smelly Gabe because he reeked of beer and dirty socks. Ever since we left him my mum started to struggle for money. She found love with a guy Paul Blofis but then he died of a heart attack.

I leant back into my seat and plugged my ipod in my ears listening to american idiot by Green Day it saved me listening to the guy sat next going on about his girlfriend and she told him to go to this interview. Hours floated by with the people flooding into the interview and then out again. I slowly closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into a dream haunted a blonde haired girl and grey eyes. We were on a date I didn't know who it was but she was pretty she laughing at my jokes.

"MR JACKSON!"

"Huh" I replied waking up.

"It's your turn for the interview sir"

"Oh,ok" I replied. I looked around the room and saw that no-one was there. I walked into the interview room. I opened the door and saw the girl who I bumped into this morning, I immediately started sweating and hyperventilating. 'Calm down Percy' I kept telling myself. I sauntered in more confidently. She looked up grimacing like she remembered what happened this morning. "Look lets just get this over and done with"

"O-K" I replied a little surprised by her sudden outburst. She stood up to shake my hand." Perseus Jackson" I told her smiling cockily I didn't mean to it just plastered itself in my face. "Annabeth Chase" she said through gritted teeth. I mentally smirked. We went through the interview smoothly I relaxed a lot more and answered truthfully. She looked at my CV and we finished the interview. "When will I know that I've got the job?" I asked her. It wasn't meant to come out it just kinda did. She said to me again through gritted teeth "IF you get the job we will phone you." I left with a smirk on my face I found joy with winding Annabeth up. I turned on my heel to face her again. "Oh and call me Percy." I left her there dumbfounded.

**Annabeth's point of view**

I opened the door of my mansion which I designed myself. I had fun doing it but it just didn't feel like home anymore. I sighed and went into my kitchen when my eyes fell on a picture I hadn't seen in ages it was of me. Luke and Thalia when we were young and before they became a couple and started to travel round the world. I remember the day we were taking that picture. We had just come back from the beach ( I place I like to go to calm down I don't know why) and Luke wanted a picture of us eating ice-cream but me and Thalia wouldn't stay still so what he did was is asked a passer-by to take the picture while he stood between us to stop us from moving it was really good. I smiled at the memories that the three of us made after I ran away from home. We made a pact then that we would stay together all the time and let nothing come between us 'Yea thanks for leaving me guys' I thought miserably. It was not that I wasn't happy for the two of them it was just they left me here all in my own without anyone but my brother for company but hardly even he came to visit he was too busy with his wife and two kids (which I loved by the way). I shoved some old takeout food in the microwave and set it off. I grabbed my phone from the side and phoned Thalia. "Hey you've reached Thalia Grace sorry I can't get to the phone right now so please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can _**BEEP! " **_Hey Thals I just wanted to see if you and Luke would be in the states for Valentines day and yea I'm really missing you and Luke get back to me as soon possible bye" I put down the phone knowing she wouldn't get back to me. I took my phone and sat on the couch and started to watch TV.

About 40 minutes later I got a phone call." Hello Annabeth I just got your message and me and Luke was wondering if we could stay at your house for a bit?"

"Yea sure"

"Good can you open the door please it is a bit cold out here" I shook my head good old Thalia she never asks about anything. I yanked open the front door and saw my best friend "Well it's about time it's freezing out here" she said grinning. I tackled her with a hug and took her into the house completely forgetting about Luke trying and struggling with the bags that he was getting out of the car. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I totally forgot about you" I exclaimed running towards the car to help Luke.

"No it's ok Annabeth" He groaned. I led him into the house and put the bags on the side and grabbed them both some wine. When I walked back into my living room I saw the pair of them making out on the couch. I laughed and cleared my throat loudly and watched them jump apart both blushing wildly.

"Guys do you mind not making out please it's disturbing to watch" I started giggling straight after I didn't know that they both could blush deeper they were both crimson red. "Thalia I need to talk to you, boy trouble. Luke why don't you take the bags upstairs?" I looked at him with a begging look in my eyes. Defeated he took the bags upstairs and I turned to Thalia. "Mark keeps trying to get a hold of me what should I do?" Thalia looked like she could murder someone.

"Ignore him he's not worth the trouble" Thalia was normally a nice person but if someone insulted her family well, let's just say she wouldn't be a happy chappy.

"How was work?"

"It was okay I was doing interviews all day"

"Anyone really catch your eye?"

"Well there was this one guy…"

"Go, on" Thalia replied pushing me into telling her about the raven haired, green eyed goof. "Come on Annabeth tell me everything" she said rather impatiently. I went to open my mouth when I heard a crash from upstairs. "That's only Luke. Carry on Annabeth!"

"Okay fine, I will tell you" I replied looking defeated.

"Well he was the last interviewee on the list and well he seemed different than all the rest you know. With all the others it was like they were very selective of what they said they didn't necessarily answer all of the questions but this that last one it felt as if he had no care in the world that everything he said was the truth and nothing but the truth. He didn't try to shove his CV in my face he just let me look at it in my own pace. But by Gods he was annoying everything he said seemed to just irritate me in every way possible." Thalia smirked at me. "What" I asked.

"Nothin." She replied simply but I wasn't going to let it rest there.

"What did you mean. TELL ME THALIA GRACE!" I growled at her I really wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Erm… I think I will go and help Luke with the unpacking you know lots of stuff needs to bo put away in the cupboards." I turned back to the TV with a million questions floated in my head about what Thalia did when I mentioned that man's description it was like her ears suddenly pricked up and she was finally listening to my rant.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Thalia came bounding down the stairs with Luke following in her wake.

"Annabeth, look what I've got you." I looked up warily at my best friend stroke sister holding a folded package. "What is it?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself like she would ever tell me. Talking about this I should ask her what she meant before "ANNABETH" a sharp voice knocked me out of my thoughts once again. "Thalia who was that boy I described before when I was talking about my interview"

"Oh nobody just my cousin"

**So what did you think again very sorry for the slow update my Microsoft has been such a pain. Anyway please review**

**Huntress of the sky.**


	4. You have got the job

**YEY! I'm off from school for the Christmas holidays which means I will hopefully be updating a lot more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't sadly own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 4 : You've got the job**

"What!" I shouted back at her. I really loved her and I didn't want to do this but she was really annoying me now. "Calm down Annie!" She exclaimed. "Don't do dare call me Annie!" I screamed back. Thalia looked like she could murder me . "Hey Thalia, calm down" Luke called from the kitchen as he got more wine. "What's wrong Annabeth? He asked."I interviewed her cousin earlier today and he was being a total idiot and she just simply says 'that is just my cousin'." I snapped at him.

"Yeah…. What's your point?" He asked looking really confused. I screamed in frustration. "I'm going to bed." I yelled at them when I was going up the stairs.

**Thalia's point of view**

As soon as Annabeth left the room I started giggling uncontrollably. You should have seen her face when I said that it was my cousin, her face fell. "Thalia it's not funny, you should have told her about Percy ages ago you knew that he was going for this interview and you didn't bother to tell her that it was your cousin!" Luke looked completely out of breath after he had finished his little rant. "Luke calm down. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Plus she should know that it was my cousin. I mean our dads are known as the 'Big Three' in business. "Yea well that really isn't the point Thal" He replied. I started sulking. I hated it when he didn't catch on my sense of humour.

"I'm going to bed." I said to him just the Annabeth moments ago. "Fine, whatever!" He yelled back.

I snorted at him. 'He wouldn't be sleeping very comfortably tonight' I thought to my self smirking as I went to sleep.

_**The next day**_

**Annabeth's Point of view **

"Annabeth!" I groaned in response it was too early. "Annabeth get up!"

I felt a pillow smacked the back of my head. "mmmmmmm." I groaned in response. "Annabeth you're going to be late for work!" This caught my attention. "Sugar!" I sat up so fast. I head butted Thalia on the way

"Ouch!" She yelled in response.

"Sorry Thalia I'm gonna be late" I yelled running to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Do you want me to make your breakfast?"

"Hmm hep heep" I answered. I couldn't really speak properly with all the toothpaste that I had shoved on my brush and into my mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." she replied walking back to the bedroom and out the door.

I quickly got changed in my regular work clothes and walked out the front door. "Wait don't you want your breakfast?" Thalia called after me.

"No thanks," I yelled behind me opening the door to my Porsche.

I ran into my building and into my office and saw my brother already there waiting for me. "Annabeth?"

"Yea . . . ." I replied.

"Did you finish the blueprints for that apartment yet?" I looked at him bewildered. "What?" I replied trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well, normally you would have finished by now."

"Thalia and Luke have come over to my house only last night so I had to help them set up on their room and put their stuff away!" I yelled at him. I knew I shouldn't but he was just really annoying me now. "Wow I'm sorry I didn't realise" he said holding his hands up next to his head.

"Just get out now Jacob." I snapped back at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. But I will be back later to give you the good news." He winked as he left through my door.

I groaned. I had to get them blueprints done,, have a good time with Thalia and Luke and try to avoid Valentine's day as soon as possible. I started working on this new apartments. I looked at my watch. _**2:00pm **_I kept working. Two hours later Jake walked back through my door. "Ever heard of a knock Jake?" I barked back at him jerked my head up from my work. "Erm . . . Yea. I do it to people when people want and need privacy. He replied chuckling at his little joke. "What do you want? I asked him getting straight to the point. He laughed nervously. "Well I looked through the CV's that you gave me and um listened to the tapes that you gave me and um" This was taking to long for him to tell me this 'big news'. "Spit it out." I yelled at him.

"Well. . . Hehehe I've chosen you an assistant"

"And."

"Well it's Percy Jackson?" He said this more like a question.

"W-w-what? How could you? After I told him how annoying he is and how much I hate him." Jacob chuckled backing out of the room. "I hoped some romance would come out of this." By this time I had murder in my eyes and was prepared to throw anything at my older brother. " Well, see ya!" Quickly backing out of the room.

**Jacob's point of view**

I chuckled at Annabeth's face as I walked out of her office. I really hoped that a real relationship came out if this.

**Annabeth's point of view**

I threw a lamp at the door that was at the moment resembling my brother's face really well. I looked through my folders to try _Mr Jackson's _phone number. Finally after about 30 minutes I found his number and rang. After 3 annoying rings someone eventually picked up the phone. "Hello" a gruff voice answer the phone.

"Hello, yes I'm calling to inform a Perseus Jackson that he has been successful with his interview and now has the job."

"I knew I would get the job." He replied matter-of-factly.

I mentally groaned. This was going to be a long year.

**There I did it. This was probably the hardest chapter to write plus I wasn't feeling to good. Thanks for everyone for reviewing and please keep it up ****J**

**Huntress of the sky**


	5. One point for Percy

**Hey I'm back! I really like this chapter. I don't completely know why so sorry for not updating it's just that my Nana got rushed into hospital. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: One point for Percy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, have you made that phone call to Mr Jackson yet?" Jake asked me a smirk growing on his face. "Shut your mouth!" I shouted back at him. "Yes I've done it now stop bugging me about it!" He chuckled. "Get out! I yelled back to his face. He just left without saying another word.

'What time is Mr Jackson supposed to be getting here?' I thought to myself. I just shrugged it off and began to work.

At about 8:00 (I get to work pretty early.) I had a knock on my office door. "Come in!" I yelled. "Miss Chase, someone dropped off these flowers off for you. I don't know who dropped them off." I sighed. I knew who sent them it was Mark my ex.

"OK. Thanks Diane" I read the card:

'_Annabeth I'm sorry I cheated on you. I realize my mistake and I was stupid and an idiot and please go out with me on Valentine's Day meet me at the place we met at 7:00 pm'_

_Mark xxx _

I screw the note up and threw it into the bin. 'Get lost Mark you can forget it' I growled to myself.

_Knock! Knock! _ I groaned and flopped into my desk chair. _Knock! Knock! _ "JUST COME IN!" I yelled. I was seriously getting annoyed now. Percy Jackson sauntered into the room with a huge smirk on his face. "Mornin' boss" He replied. "What's my first job of duty?" He asked and I felt like slamming my head against my desk.

"Get rid of these flowers" I replied. His eyebrows scrunched together as if he was confused. "Why someone has got a secret admirer" He taunted.

"Just get rid of them!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised at me then just took the flowers and shuffled out of the room.

_Knock! Knock! _ "Ahhhhh!" I screamed at the door. "Just come in" I yelled. My brother came in chuckling. "I thought that you wanted some privacy?" I said. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Calm down Loopy Loo. I need you to go to a meeting for me. In a week."

"What meeting?" I asked intrigued.

"It's for Mr Poseidon Jackson he wants to design a new building on land. I suspect that you are familiar with his work?" I snorted everyone knows who Poseidon Atlantic. He is one of the biggest business men. Him and his two brothers, Zeus Grace and Hades Di Angelo. His brothers changed their second names when they 17 because they didn't want anyone to know that they were brothers. "He wants a brilliant architect and I decided to pick you because you manage to finish blueprints faster than anyone else in the building. "Ok I'll do it. Where should I meet him?"

"The Starbucks on 64th Street at 1:30. I've already told Percy to remind you.

**Percy's POV**

_Beep! Beep! _ Ugh! I can't be bothered getting up yet. I rolled over to go back to sleep but then I remembered that I had to go to work. I scrambled to the bathroom to have a shower before I left.

_Ring! Ring! _ I mentally groaned and looked at my phone and saw the call was from my dad. I mentally sighed, me and my dad wasn't close. See I was a mistake. My dad has his own family but he said that he still love me and my mom.

"Hey Dad" I answered. "Hello, Perseus." "It's Percy" I said through gritted teeth. My dad is Poseidon, one of the big three business men and also one of the wealthiest." Percy I need you to attend a meeting with me and a new architect a week from today at 1:30pm okay? I would tell you sooner but I'm going to Italy for a meeting" he asked. Well it was more like a statement then a question really. "What about Triton, the real heir to everything you own?" I asked. I have a half-brother called Triton who is part of my dad's REAL family. But when he wanted his dirty work doing it was 'I know Triton can't be bothered getting off his lazy butt to do it let's call on Percy and make his life more miserable than it already is. "Percy Triton is busy with his mother at the moment that he can't possibly make this meeting" he replied. Triton's mum was Amphrite Atlantic the famous Greek model. Who was always at some other fashion runway. "OK dad." I said defeated. "I'll be there"

"1:30 Percy don't forget." I put my phone down and walked into my pace of work.

At the top of my things to do today was to annoy the hell out of my boss Annabeth Chase who I seemed to irrate just by even looking at her. I chuckled at this thought and the meeting go to the back of my mind. On my way in I bumped into her brother and the owner of this company Jacob Chase.

"Ahh, Percy just the person I wanted to see." Bad thoughts immediately came to my mind. 'What had I done already Oh Gosh I might be late.' "Percy" A voice brought me back down to Earth. "Can you please remind Annabeth that she has a meeting a week today at 1:30 with a Mr Atlantic." My blood ran cold.

"Um… Ok I managed to stutter out before he left with a smile on his face. I shook my head and walked to Miss Chase office. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "JUST COME IN!" she yelled at me. I grinned evilly. This was my chance to the hell out of my new boss. "Mornin boss!" I yelled at her. Seeing the shock on her face was priceless! "What's my first job of duty?" I asked smirking really trying to push to push her over the edge. "Get rid of these flowers." She replied her voice dangerously calm. I frowned. My poorly thought out plan didn't work at all. But then in this mazing head of mine I thought of another idea to try and annoy the hell out of her. "Secret admirer?" I asked her smirking as I saw her face expression turned from surprised to angry in about 5 seconds "Just get rid of them" I walked out of her office smirking

_One point for Percy_


	6. Eye's and Ex's

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing especially AnnabrthChaseRox13 for the incredibly long review: P. Also thanks for all the CC. Just replying to someone's review they didn't sign it so I couldn't PM them. Annabeth is meant to be angry because it is near Valentine's Day but I can see what you are saying and will try and make her a little less angry. But I appreciate the review Sooooooooo sorry for updating I had no inspiration for this chapter at all plus I was excited because I was going on holiday to see my family but I'm back now but might be moving there. I realise your're not interested so on with the story! **

**Chapter 6: Eyes and Ex's**

I started on the blueprints of a new Starbucks on 68th Street and almost finished them in one night. It wasn't a hard project but people really didn't want to do it because you had to do the inside as well as outside. **(AN: I'm not sure if architects have to do this but they do in my story.) **I sighed and started to think about Mark and if I should forgive him or not. I started to think about his chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts in my head. _I can't take him back. Not now anyway! _I snapped myself out of my own thoughts and continued on working on the designs for the new Starbucks on 68th street. "Erm … Miss Chase?" I looked up and saw Percy stood at my office doorway looking very uncomfortable. "Yea, what is it Percy?" I asked. "Erm you have a meeting at 4:30 and I need to go to meet my dad around that time." He replied to me. "Yes Percy you can leave now and thanks for reminding me about the meeting." I smiled to him kindly. _ Maybe I could give him a chance – _My mental thought was interrupted. "I wasn't asking for permission" he replied walking away from me smirking. I looked up the ceiling of my office and asked in my head. _What did I do to deserve this? _

**Percy's POV**

Smirking I left her office; I could see that she was trying to be nice to me and I really appreciated that. I thought about all of this while I sat back down at my desk outside Annabeth's office. I shook my head trying to sort out the work in front of me but all I could think about was Annabeth's striking grey eyes that looked like they could start a storm if anybody made her mad enough. Her blond curls, or 'princess curls' as I liked to call them when she wasn't around, cascaded down her back and when she was tired or frustrated she shoved it back into a messy ponytail, but not when she was meeting clients. Oh no then she would pull it out of the bobble. I snapped himself out of my thoughts and started to complete the work set in front of me.

**Annabeth POV**

Finished! I yelled triumphantly these blueprints took two hours longer then they should have. I popped my head around my office door. "Percy, please can you tell no-one to disturb me please because I just really need a bit of time to myself ok?"

"Yea, yea sure. Even your brother." He asked

"Especially him never let him in today just ask him to leave a message and we will get back to him when I can okay"

"OK boss you got it" Percy smiled at me which was incredibly weird considering that he was normally sarcastic and cocky. "Thanks Percy." Annabeth shut the door behind herself and leant against it. _Percy and Mark would just have to be pushed as back to my mind as I can possibly send them. _

**Third Person POV**

That tactic worked for a while when Annabeth was working but as soon as Annabeth had finished work they both came racing back to the front of her mind. She sighed; she was one of the most respected people in all of New York, one of the most successful of architects and also she has the money to make her house again twice. She always worked to forget about things, her parents, Mark and now Percy.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I got home I leaned up against the door exhausted. "Good day?" Thalia said smirking at me. "Shut up Thalia" I answered.

"Anyway change your clothes me, you and Luke are going out for a meal and I'm not taking no for an answer." Defeated I dragged myself to my room to get changed into some more fancy clothes because I already knew where they were going to take me. I walked into the shower the warm water engulfing me and my stress started to seem to melt away. "Annabeth! Hurry up!" shouted Thalia from downstairs, "coming" I replied. I ran out of the bathroom and threw on my favourite black dress and open toed high heeled shoes and ran downstairs. "I'm ready" I replied out of breath.

"Good" replied Thalia.

**About 30 minutes later **

"Ta – da!" yelled Thalia as she got out of the car and put her hands out like a little kid. I just laughed along with her. "Thanks Thals" I replied smiling and I gave her a big hug which she happily returned. "Hey wait for me!" Luke shouted from the other side of the car and ran to join our bear hug, for a moment it felt like everything was ok again. We were still little kids and nothing bad ever happened.

We walked into 'La petit cuisine' which means a little kitchen in French nut doesn't serve French food which is quite strange. "Hello welcome to La Petit cuisine did you book a reservation?" The woman asked with the thickest accent I was sure it was fake. "Yeah it's under Castellan" replied Luke coming in front of Thalia and I. "Yes, here it is, follow me sir" replied the waitress (**AN: Sorry don't know what they are called**) showing a table near the window. "Thanks this will be great" Luke replied to the waitress. We all sat down and started chatting. I thought I saw someone familiar pass by with the corner of my eye but when I looked properly they weren't there. _Probably just my imagination _I thought to myself. "Hi my name is Amy and I will be your waitress for tonight." A preppy voice called from the end of the table. "If you need anything" she stopped and looked at Luke, "let me know" she replied still looking at Luke. "nothing right now" snapped Thalia and Amy turned to look at her as if she had only just noticed her. "How about some drinks?" asked Amy completely ignoring Thalia's question. "Coke" she grumbled.

"Annabeth what would you like?" Luke asked me.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." I replied.

"So that's 2 Cokes and one Mountain Dew" Luke told Amy. I smiled because Luke hates Coke but sometimes drinks it for Thalia's sake. "Ok" replied Amy clearly disappointed that she didn't get anything from Luke. "Come on Thals don't be like that I haven't seen you in over a year. Don't be like that" Her scowl softened up even when Amy came back with our drinks. We ordered our meals and for them few hours I completely forgot about everything, "Cheque please" Luke called signalling Amy to come over. After paying Amy slipped him but before he could hide it Thalia snatched it from his hand and screamed at Amy who was walking off "you know he's got a fiancée!" Amy didn't even turn around and I laughed at Thalia but just as we were leaving I heard someone say my name behind me. Someone I knew all too well.

**Sorry but that's it (don't kill me) I couldn't think of anything else I will try to update as soon as I can. QUESTION: If you describe your country in one word what would it be? Please review but if you don't want to that's fine as well**

**Huntress of the Sky**


	7. That's your dad!

**Hey so this is the next chapter. My English teacher actually read this story out to my English class and they said it was good which was awesome! **

**Chapter 7: That's your dad!**

"Mark?" I replied turning around to look at the face that I had been trying to avoid. "Look Anna-"Mark started to reply to me but Thalia, being annoyed as she was started screaming at him.

**Thalia's POV**

"What the hell! Mark can you not ever leave Annabeth alone. I mean after you cheated on her and left her with nothing and then after 5 years decide to come crawling back to her? Well I don't think so!" **Then Thalia did something that I kind of expected her to do** (**Annabeth's POV above ) **

She turned round and punched Mark across the face. "Come on Thalia," Luke said to me literally dragging me out of the door with Annabeth following closely behind. "What did you think you were doing Thalia?" Luke asked me with an angry expression on his face. "What? Did you expect me to sit there and let him talk to Annabeth who he cheated on? Come on Luke I care about Annie" When I'd finished Luke pulled me and Annabeth into a hug." Come on Thals, let's go home." Replied Annabeth pulling us both into the car.

**The next day**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annie up!" Thalia shouted jumping on my bed. We were up pretty late last night and I really couldn't be bothered going to work today. "Come on Annabeth Percy's waiting." It was as if I could see Thalia smirking at me. "Thals, get out!" I replied pointing at the door for effect. She grinned at me and I dragged myself out of bed. I ran downstairs just in time to grab the last apple from the fruit bowl. "You not having breakfast?" Luke asked looking at me while frying up some bacon. "Yup" I replied talking to the back of his head. I ran to my Porsche and drove to my brother's company. "Alan, where's Jake?" I asked my brother's assistant.

"He's not here yet." He replied moving papers around acting as if he was busy. "Ok. Can you tell him that I need to see him please?" I replied to him while I was walking away to my office. "Percy, have I got any meetings today?"

"No, wait yeah you have with a Poseidon Atlantic the colour draining from his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him looking at his face he was as pale as a vampire. "Nothing. It's just I have to go out the same time you have the meeting."

"What time is the meeting?"

"Erm… 4:30" Percy replied looking at me.

"Ok and what time do you need to leave?"

"4:20" he replied looking down.

"Yeah ok that's fine" I replied looking down at the blueprints I needed to finish. "Hey Bethie can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Yeah sure Jake what's up?" I don't mind being called Bethie but being called by my old nickname by my older brother was like having 10 missed calls from your parents. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked again, by the act of his angry expression something was seriously wrong. "Did you run into Mark Twain last night by any chance?" he replied his expression never leaving his face. "Yeah but it was ok, Thalia took care of it." Jacob started laughing at me knowing full well what I meant. "Good ol' Thal" he replied. "Where is she staying?"

"She and Luke are staying at my house" I replied stressing Luke's name, Jacob doesn't like Luke because I always counted him as a big brother I guess he was jealous about having to share me. "You should come over for dinner tonight." I knew he was probably say no because Luke was there. "Yeah sure that would be good." He replied and walked out of my office. I started working on different designs of buildings Mr Atlantic may like. I actually wasn't thinking of anything until Percy knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled at the closed door. He walked in anxiously looking at his feet. "What's wrong?" I asked he was normally sarcastic and cocky.

"Do you need me for the meeting today?" he asked finally looking at my face. "Yeah kind of I mean it would help a lot," I answered finishing the blueprint I was working on. "Oh right it's just that I need to go to a different meeting with my … dad." Percy frowned at the floor as of something didn't please him. "It's okay Percy I'll go on my own then." I replied to him.

"Oh ok," He replied looking at me.

"Finally" I replied, I looked past him and saw my brother leaning on the doorway. "Alan told me you wanted to see me?" he asked cocking one eyebrow up. "Yeah it's about the meeting with Mr Atlantic." I replied looking at his face. "Yeah what about it?"

**Jacob's POV**

"Yeah what about it?" I asked her shifting to sit in one of the leather chairs pulled up to her desk. "Well, do I have to do the meeting? You know he was mum's worst enemy" I cringed when she mentioned mum. It's not that I hated hearing her name or title it's just that Annabeth was only 5 when she was taken from us. Stuff like that really messes up a kid and Poseidon was one of the main leads to their mother's death, some people thought that he even hired hit men to kill her.

I looked up at her face and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She normally is really good at hiding her emotions but I'm one of the very few who can read her emotions through her eyes. I got up and moved next to her and sat on her desk. "Look Annabeth, you're our best architect I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't absolutely crucial." Looking at my sister's broken façade made me want to hold her and never let go. "Ok Jake but any mention of mum and I'm gone." I laughed at her hoping she was joking but seeing her serious face and her infamous glare made me stop. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 4:15. "You better start gathering some blueprints for Mr Atlantic."

"See you later Jake" she replied pulling me into a hug. "Later Bethie."

**Percy's POV**

'4:15. Why do I have to go to this meeting.' I sat and asked myself this question for the past 20 minutes. I knocked on Annabeth's door and waited till her brother walked out looking slightly distressed which was weird since he was one of the calmest people I know. Behind him stood Annabeth, she wasn't how she normally looked she invited me in and told me to sit down. "What's up Percy?" she asked. I decided to mess with her a bit. "The sky." I replied, she looked confused for a second but quickly recovered. "Stop being stupid Percy. What's wrong?" smirking I answered her.

"I've got to go now. My dad needs me for the meeting." I replied looking at her face.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed inwardly. "I completely forgot about the meeting thanks Percy" I replied looking up at him. "What time is it?" I asked myself.

"Erm about 20 past 4" a voice answered me. "Hmm?" I replied still looking at Percy. "Erm… you asked me what time it was and I told you." He replied looking back at me.

"Oh right sorry" I got up and walked round the side of my desk. "So are you going now?" I asked him.

"Yeah I just sort of said that." He looked at me weirdly, turned around and walked out of the door. "Bye Miss Chase" he called before disappearing around the corner. I slumped back into my chair and looked at the time.

**Percy's POV**

'My dad's gonna kill me' I kept thinking this until the cab stopped outside Ocean Industries. I quickly paid the cab driver and ran into the building. My dad works at the very top floor so I had to rush. I finally got to the elevator to see that it was out of order, I quietly groaned. My dad decided to have his office on the top floor that's 15 full flights of stairs!

**20 minutes later**

Gasping for breath I finally reached my dad's office. "Percy my boy!" my dad replied smiling at me and clapped me on the back. I ignored him. "So what do you want me to do first?" my dad frowned at me. "Well we can't do much until the architect gets here but you could look at those plans for the new building I want but I'm willing to compromise a few things but not a lot. Just remember I don't want to spend too much money on this project because my branch in Chicago will be bigger than this one here but still I want it to look good enough to be a part of my company." I listened to his speech half-awake. My dad was always like this over anything that contributed to his 'empire' including me and my half-brother Triton.

"OK dad" I replied looking completely and utterly bored.

"Oh and Percy?" my dad gave me a mischievous grin that almost every girl that my dad smiled at melted into goo on the spot. "If the architect is a girl and she's hot I want you to date her then dump her." Did I mention that boys and men from my dad's side were all complete players?

My dad winked at me before he left. "Wait!" I told him and he looked at me as if to say 'how do you have the nerve to stop me.'

"Won't you be attending the meeting too?" My dad looked at me as if I was stupid. "Of course I wouldn't want anything to go wrong now would I?"

"Of course not dad" I replied sarcasm dripping from my lips like water. He didn't seem to pick it up. My dad left without another word, I looked through all the designs and none looked 'low budget' nut that's my dad for you he wanted everything done his way and at his price. I shook my head and concentrated at the job in front of me.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked up at Ocean Industries and couldn't help but admire the build of its structure so what I'm an architect sue me! I sighed to myself I really didn't want to go in to this meeting but Jacob was making me. I groaned but immediately realizing I sounded like a whiny five year old but the man I'm about to meet could potentially be the reason I don't have a mother anymore and that I'm close to my father anymore either. I took a deep breath and walked through the French window type doors to the reception. "Hello my name is Annabeth Chase I'm here to see Mr Atlantic about his plans for the new building." The receptionist replied with a bored expression and a "he is on the top floor. Fifteen" I quickly thanked her and went towards the lift. The lift ride felt longer on my own than if I was with someone else. I finally reached the top floor and walked around trying to find out where Mr Atlantic's office was.

I eventually saw a big gold sign on the front of a large oak door saying

Mr Poseidon Atlantic

Owner of Ocean Industries

I took a deep breath and pushed the big oak door open. "You are late" a deep voice greeted me not so kindly.

"I know but …" I let the rest of my sentence fade away because when I looked up I saw none other than Percy Jackson my assistant looking at his feet. "Percy?" I exclaimed. "That's your dad!"

**Thank you for reading please review I know my updating schedule is all over the place and I'm sorry for that but please review **

**Huntress of the sky**


	8. Present and Past

**Hey thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter they really cheered me up! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything **

**Chapter 8: Present and Past.**

When the initial shock wore off Poseidon was glaring at me for not starting the meeting. He cleared his throat clearly and Percy and I both jumped from staring at each other. "Well Miss Chase I think we should start with the meeting don't you?" Poseidon asked me sarcasm dripping from his lips. I bit my lip to refrain myself from answering Poseidon back instead with fake sweetness I replied "Of course I'd say that's a splendid idea." Percy smirked at me as he took the seat straight across from me. "So Perseus here will be making sure that you do your hardest on this project and make the building worthy to be part of my business" Poseidon replied arrogance clearly shown in his voice. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Now on with the meeting."

I'd like to say that the meeting went on without a glitch but I would obviously be lying there was several glitches. Poseidon is just so damn picky. He already had some ideas for the building but they were much more expensive than his budget but when I tried to explain that to him he just looked at me and said that I would have to try and fit it into the budget. Let's just say that by the end of it I was almost pulling my hair out. More peeved because I just found out that the person I thought was the best person to be my assistant turned out to be the son of the person who possibly killed my mother.

As soon as the meeting had finished I stormed out of Ocean Industries with Percy following me shouting "Annabeth wait!" I turned around only to hear Poseidon say "son she's a looker remember what I said to you before." I scoffed and shook my head and kept on walking towards the door. I pushed open the French window style doors and attempted to call a taxi. "Annabeth!" Someone called from behind me. I turned round only to come face to face with a panting Percy. "What do you want?" I asked irritated. I held one finger up asking me to hold on while he tried to catch his breath. "Annabeth I'm sorry about you not knowing who my dad was and I swear I didn't know that you was the architect my dad was talking about but still I don't know why you ran off, my dad was just being a git when he said about you being a looker, not that you're not pretty it's just- " I silenced him by giving him a look which virtually meant 'get to the point' he looked at me and replied "Why did you run away from the meeting like you didn't want to be there in the first place?" I sighed at Percy and again attempted to call a taxi. He turned round and smiled at me and said "this is how you call a taxi" he put his fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle, almost immediately 2 or 3 taxies stopped in front of us. He gave a mocking bow while smirking at me. I just ignored him and got into the taxi. "Well, are you coming?" he grinned at me and joined me in the taxi.

"Where are you going?" the taxi driver asked not looking back at me. Before I could answer Percy replied saying "Central Park." The taxi driver grunted at him and started the short journey to the park. The entire ride there nobody talked both Percy and I sat collecting our thoughts, well I don't know about Percy but I certainly was. Mostly though I was thinking about the question Percy had asked her about why she had run out. Truth to be told she wasn't sure for herself why she ran out was it because of Poseidon or because of how the meeting went? I shook my head while Percy gave me a confused look but didn't say anything.

10 minutes later we had finally arrived at central park. I turned around to pay the driver but he'd already driven off. I looked at Percy smirking at me and walked in front of me with a sort of swagger. It might have worked if he hadn't had his shoelace untied and tripped on them. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him when he got up his face bright red. He didn't say anything but instead walked next to me. After a while he spoke up. "Annabeth, come here I want to show you something." He shouted whilst dragging me forward by my hand. "What is it Percy?" I replied to him acting like a little kid. He led me through a thicket of trees to a small opening. I opened my mouth in wonder. '_This place is amazing'_ almost immediately I voiced my thoughts. "Percy this place is amazing" Percy blushed at me but I pretended not to notice while I had a look around, the trees sort of parted in the sky to form a small skylight. "How did you find this place?" I asked him, he looked up at me before answering. When I was a kid my mum and I used to come to Central Park all the time and once I was exploring while mum was talking to someone and I found this place. As far as I know nobody else knows about this place except from you and I." he scratched the back of his neck nervously and sat down.

As I went to sit next to him I slipped and ended landing on top of him. I immediately blushed a deep crimson while he just chuckled at me. I quickly got of him and sat next to him but not very close. He raised an eyebrow but again didn't say anything. "I've got an idea let's play 20 questions" I said desperately trying to avoid the awkward silence I knew was coming. "Ok, you go first" replied Percy moving to face me.

"Ok question 1 – What's your favourite animal?" I asked looking at him. "Tiger. What's your favourite animal?" I almost laughed at him for taking my question. "Umm. A doe" **(Me too!) **I stopped to think, "When's your birthday?" I asked.

"Why planning on throwing me a party?" Percy teased a smile embedded on his face. "No it's for when you've got a hangover the next day I know why." I replied a smile on my face as well.

"Touché, where are you from?"

"Here, but after my mum died we moved to California and then my brother and I moved back here to New York."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mum" anger boiled within me, how dare he when his dad was probably the one who killed her. I controlled my anger and calmly asked my next question. "Why did you have to get a job if your dad's a billionaire?" he looked really uncomfortable when I asked him, "ummm, well my mum and dad meet on Montauk beach and fell in love. They stayed together for the summer but then dad got a job overseas and by the time he came back he already had a new wife and a child on the way" Percy answered with bitterness in his voice. "I'm sorry about that" I replied. "Do you wanna carry on or…" I trailed off not quite sure where the rest of my sentence was going. "No it's fine honestly let's carry on." Percy replied looking distracted. "Okay, do you have any siblings?"

"No, even after my dad got married mum felt like she was betraying him, it was only recently that she remarried to a guy we both like."

"That's nice what's his name?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Sorry can't answer that it's my turn. Ok so urm… have you talked to your dad lately?" 'Of all the questions in the world he had to ask that one!' "No not recently. Are you in a relationship?" I cringed inwardly as soon as I asked that question. 'I can't believe myself' I thought as he looked at me strangely, I seemed to be getting that look from him a lot. "Why are you interested?" he asked me a smirk growing on his lips. I blushed light pink.

"No I was just wondering." Percy grinned at me before answering.

"I was in a relationship with the model Rachel Elizabeth Dare but things got bad and we broke up" He was very vague but the part I caught was about Rachel. "You dated RED as in the RED who almost every desperate guy wants?" I couldn't help myself from voicing my thoughts. "Well what about you eh? Somebody special keeps trying to send you gifts." I knew his meaning was light but it still annoyed me I pushed down my anger to answer him. I was in a relationship with someone till they did something unforgivable so we broke up."

"Oh." Was the only answer I got from Percy.

"Come on" I replied standing up and dusting of my skirt. "Let's go get some ice-cream." Percy grinned like Christmas had come early and grabbed my hand. He interlocked our fingers and it didn't escape my notice how good it felt.

**THANK YOU so much for reading and sticking with me and also thank you to percabeth who gave me the idea for this chapter. I really am sorry for not updating but GCSE'S are hectic. **

**Huntress of the Sky**


	9. Before Dinnner

**Sorry for not updating I started my GCSE's this year and they're really hectic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9: Before Dinner**

**Annabeth's POV**

After the day in the park Percy and I didn't talk much we just shared friendly glances and small talk. I sat down at my desk and looked at the paperwork on my desk, I loved being an architect but the paperwork for the grants was murder. _Knock knock._ I smiled, glad for the interruption. "Come in!" I yelled at the closed door. "Hey Annie!" yelled a cheerful voice as it approached my desk. I raised my head and saw my Thalia stood there with two cups of coffee. "Hey Thals, not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"Wow, grumpy much?" she asked passing me a cup of coffee. I mentally sang her praises as I drank the hot liquid scalding myself in the process. "Well if you must know Luke is busy today doing god knows what so I decided to come spend some time with you." One thing about Thalia is that she was a damn good liar but to those who have known her long enough knew the things she would do that would give her away. "Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes really" replied Thalia with an innocent expression on her face. "Maybe I'm here to see my cousin." I leant back in my chair smirking.

"Couldn't you have just rang him Thalia?" I asked.

"Well yeah but what's the fun in that when I can just surprise him here at work?" I rolled my eyes at her and her crazy logic and pulled my chair to my desk and picked up my pen again.

"What'cha doin?" Thalia asked walking around my desk and leaning over my desk. "Grants" I muttered as a reply and continued trying to work through the sheets. "Annabeth?"

"Hmm"

"When does Percy get here?" I glanced at the clock _9:04 am_

"Well, he was meant to be here 4 minutes ago but then your cousin never really pays attention to the time and when he's meant to get places on time," I replied with irritation.

"Picking on the little mistakes my cousin makes hmmmm?" My face immediately started heating up. "No it's just that he never turns up to work on time."

"Ok Annabeth" she replied looking at me with a knowing smile. I felt my face heat up more.

**Percy's POV**

Come on! Horns blaring were the only thing you could hear for miles. I slumped back in my seat. Annabeth was going to kill me! "Can you not just go around the traffic?" I snapped at the taxi driver. I didn't mean to but he wouldn't be the one facing Annabeth's wrath. He turned around and gave me a dirty look, I sighed, and "do you know what forget it." I said angrily I handed him over the cash I owned him and got out of the taxi. 'The firms only a few blocks away if I ran I'd be there in about 10-20 minutes' resolving to that option I started running down the street.

**20 minutes later**

I reached the front doors huffing and puffing, with my hands on my knees. Running down one of the main streets of New York wasn't my brightest idea especially when there were angry New Yorkers trying to hail taxis and cross the road. I shook my head and made my way to Annabeth's office. I knocked on the brown door and prayed to every god I knew of that she would be in a good mood. "Come in!" a voice responded. I opened the door slowly and walked in. "Sorry I'm late Annabeth there was a lot of traffic and the taxi driver was too lazy to go around it" my speech was cut short by a snicker in the corner. I turned my head and saw my cousin Thalia sat in one of the chairs, "Thalia, is that you?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"No it's your fairy godmother." She replied sarcastically. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Percy what happened to you?" Annabeth asked drawing my attention back to her. "What do you mean?" I asked looking confused. She just looked at my clothes; I followed her gaze and saw my shirt was wet through. Erm I think it was raining outside. She raised her eyebrow up. Thalia snickered. "How could you not know if it was raining outside?"

"Sorry I was a bit busy trying to get to work on time so I wouldn't get murdered." I glanced over at the clock and sighed, _9:34 am. _  
"Yet you still managed to be late" replied Annabeth with a slight smile on her face. "I'm just going to get to work" I replied turning around to walk out the door when somebody else knocked.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Knock knock! _The door sounded again, "Come in!" I yelled for the third time this morning. My brother's face came popping round the door. I smiled; even though my brother and I work together we hardly ever see each other. "Hey Jake did you want something?" I asked. He grinned, "Work's slow so I was wondering if we could have a chat?" I looked down at the grants on my desk and shoved them in the drawer. "Have a seat." I replied pointing to the empty seat across from my desk. He walked in and noticed Percy awkwardly standing to the side. "Morning Percy" he said with a wave of his hand. "Morning" he replied and sat next to Thalia.

"Jakey? How could you forget about me?" Jacob looked over to Thalia only realising she was in the room for the first time. "I'm sorry Thalia could you ever forgive me?" he asked with his arms held open for a hug. "Maybe." Thalia replied accepted the hug and sat back down. "So I'm guessing you and Luke are coming tonight then?" Thalia looked confused and I mentally face palmed. I completely forgot about the dinner Jake had invited to. "To what?" she asked. I laughed sheepishly, "Sorry I forgot to invite them." Jake smiled. "It's fine," he replied laughing.

"Het Jake have you met my cousin?" she asked. Jake's eyebrows scrunched together like they always do when he's confused. Thalia pulled Percy in front of her. "Jacob meet my cousin Percy, Percy meet mine and Annabeth's brother Jacob." Percy chuckled.

"I think I would've already met my boss but thanks for the introduction Thals."

"So your Thalia's cousin?"

"Yes unfortunately" Percy joked which got him a slap over the back of the head from Thalia. "Well Percy your welcome to come tonight as well you can get the address from Thals."

"Thanks" Percy replied.  
"Well I think I've held you up enough now. Bye" With that Jake left my office closely followed by Thalia. "Bye Annabeth." Percy said as he followed my brother and Thalia out the door. "Bye" I replied.

**Time Skip**

**Annabeth's POV**

Ugh! Normally I loved my work but today was so stressful all I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. I unlocked my front door only to be assaulted by a lime green shopping back. "Hey Annabeth glad your home, since we've got the meal with your brother I bought you this dress I saw in the mall today." Thalia greeted all in one breath. I looked over and saw Luke stood in the corner looking over at us with a humorous expression on his face and held up his hands in an 'I surrender' position. I sent him an exasperated look and he finally took pity on me and came over to prise Thalia of me. "Thals why don't you let Annabeth freshen up before you help her get ready for the meal tonight?" I shot Luke a glare, 'I'm perfectly okay to change myself' I thought to myself before going upstairs to take a much needed shower.

After my shower I went in my room and saw the most beautiful blue dress lay out on the bed. It was sapphire blue and had sequins running across the neckline. I couldn't help but smile Thalia knew my sense of style nothing too flashy._ 'That's why you always let her shop for you'_ a voice replied to me in my head. I quickly pulled the dress on and blow dry my hair so that is wouldn't frizz up and put on my make-up that consisted of mascara, eye-liner and lip gloss.

I looked at myself in the mirror; people always told me I looked like my mother with my blonde curly hair and grey eyes, but even though I was flattered by their descriptions I wanted my own identity where people didn't constantly compare me to my mother.

I sighed and looked down at my dresser and saw my necklace there. I picked it up and looked at the owl locket hanging off the end of the chain. It was the last thing my mum had bought for me before she had died. I put it on my neck and clipped it together before putting on my silver straps and walked down the stairs.

**I was going to write more but this felt like a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and has stuck with me through all this story I'm sorry about me not updating for ages.**

**Huntress of the Sky **


	10. Dinner Set-Up

**Chapter 10: Dinner Set-Up**

**Percy's POV **

I checked myself in the mirror the the third time. I was wearing a green button up shirt and dark blue jeans with sneakers on. I tried flattening my hair again but I just wasn't working; I silently groaned, sadly I had inherited my dad's hair which meant that it never looked normal it was always messy as if I had just got out of bed.

'Thank goodness, for once I was on time for something,' I thought. It wasn't as if I was always late, I just wasn't good at time keeping; even at school I would always be the last one to hand in certain assignments. It bugged my mum to no extent. I walked outside my apartment buildings and onto the busy streets of New York. Even at 6:00pm the city was still as busy as it was during the day, but then again it wasn't named the city that never sleeps for anything. I shrugged on my jacket as I hailed for a taxi; the air had gotton chilly; a sign that winter was fast approaching.

Growing up in New York did have its advantages, I knew how to hail a cab, walk down a street without being trampled and cross the road without getting mowed over. However, none of these helped when you were up against Annabeth Chase. _'She isn't as bad as I thought' _I contemplated whilst trying to hail a cab, no luck whatsoever though.

Finally I got sick of waiting and did what my mum always used to when she started to get annoyed. I whistled loudly and with a high pitch at the top of my voice and watched the taxis park outside my apartment complex. I chuckled to myself when I was little I used to be mesmerised about how fast my mum could hail a cab.

I quickly got in to the nearest one and gave the address to the driver. He grunted at me which I assumed to say 'yeah I know where this address is have a good day!' but then again its New York the most you get out of the taxi drivers is when they're telling you how much you owe them.

20 minutes later and I found myself stood outside a huge mansion with an inscription on the gate 'Be the Change You Want to See in the World' somehow I knew that this was Athena's motto; Annabeth and Jacob's mum who was killed mysteriously last year. All I knew about it was that my dad was a suspect and still is. It's not really a conversation you want to bring up when you're around him, 'hey dad, I know I haven't seen you in a while but by any chance did you kill Athena Chase? My boss' mother?' yeah… I didn't need an oracle to tell me how that conversation would end up like.' I snapped out of my musings and pushed open the gates and walked up to the front door. I knew that Annabeth didn't live here the biggest houses went to the eldest child; it was the rules of our parents. It was the same for my dad, Triton was born first so he got the biggest house, it kinda sucks but that is the rules.

I rang the doorbell and heard the chime go through the house, _'I wonder how big the house actually is' _I thought as the door was opened and Jacob's fiancée looked at me smiling. "Hi, I'm Marissa Jacob's fiancée" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson I replied extending my arm out. She politely shook it and led me inside into the house. "Wow" I breathed walking through the hallway. Marissa laughed, I know right, it took me for ever to get used to how big it is i would tell Jake that he needed to put a map on the wall to help me!" I laughed along with her. Marissa was one of those people that you could have a laugh with and she was really easy to talk to. "Annabeth, Thalia and Luke aren't here yet so you can watch the football game with Jake I think he's happy they're late he really wanted to watch this match. I smiled, happy that I could watch the game. I followed Marissa into the living room and saw Jacob already sat on the coach watching the match. "Jake, Percy's here" Marissa called to him; he looked at us and smiles.

"Hey Percy, come watch the match," I sat out on the coach and averted my eyes to the screen. "Jets or Sharks?" Jake asked me his eyes not moving from the screen in front of him. "Sharks" I answered back not missing a beat. Jake smiled, "good team"

"Which one do you support?" I asked

"Sharks" he replied back and immediately we started up a conversation about our favourite players and which ones have done well this season. Luke came in and sat next to me whilst Thalia chose the seat next to Jacob. "Hey Percy are you ok?" Luke asked me, I replied with a quick nod averting my eyes back to the screen.

"Well, it's a good thing you to are getting on!" We heard Marissa shout and we all snapped our heads up and looked at her and Annabeth as they both entered the living room. "I don't understand," Marissa continued "the thrill between men and their football" Jacob chuckled

"We don't understand the joys in shopping and gossiping, am I right boys?" Luke and I nodded in agreement. I looked at Annabeth properly for the first time this night. The one shoulder blue dress complimented her figure well and made her long, tanned legs go on forever. Suddenly, I thought hit my mind. _'Everyone here are couples except Annabeth and I' I_ groaned internally somehow thinking this was a set-up.

**Annabeth POV**

"Hurry up!" I called up to Thalia who was taking forever to get ready.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I heard a voice grumbling whilst Thalia walked down the stairs. Luke and I shared an amused glance, normally Thalia dressed in jeans, a band t-shirt and converse. But today she cleaned up a bit wearing dark wash jeans and one of her dressy tops she only wore when she attended one of her dads meeting; as usual her face was clear of make-up except from some mascara and eye liner. "Keep your hair on Annabeth I'm coming!"

"I know Thals but we're already late and I don't want to keep everyone waiting." Thalia walked past me and winked whilst she put her coat on "oh, so you want to impress my cousin then?" I blushed and walked into the kitchen to get my keys. "No, why would you think I want to impress Percy?" I asked whilst walking to the front door with Thalia and Luke following me closely. "Hey I could've been talking about Nico." She replied wiggling her eyebrows, I blushed again, I hadn't thought about Thalia's younger cousin Nico who was quite a shy boy and kept himself to himself. "Aww Luke look she's blushing!" Thalia cooed looking back at Luke who looked at me with an amused smile on his face. "Luke aren't you going to back me up here?" I asked him looking at him with pleading eyes. "I would Annabeth but I know what happens when you argue with this lady here" he replied looking down at Thalia pecking her on the cheek. I walked around the car and sat in the back knowing that Luke knew where he was going and whilst they were here I wasn't going to drive voluntarily.

We arrived at Jacob's house half an hour late. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell whilst marvelling at the beauty of the architecture. My mum had designed this house herself and even I used to come here a lot I can't help but be in awe from the beauty of it.

"Hey guys" I was shot out of my musings when Marissa opened the door, "hey soy were late, Thalia took forever!" I replied exaggerating whilst Marissa chuckled and Thalia threw me a glare. "Well, come in, it's freezing out there, Percy and Jacob are in the front room watching the football match." Luke all but ran into the house, he was a bit annoyed that he missed the sharks and jets game. "I better god after him, god knows what he's like when he gets excited." Thalia replied walking after Luke. Marissa and I chuckled whilst walking leisurely towards the living room. "So Annabeth, how's everything going?" Marissa asked breaking the silence that was surrounding us. "It's good; the house is a lot less lonely now that Luke and Thalia have moved in. Marissa nodded her head she knew all about the Mark situation, it happened just after her and Jake first got engaged. I was often frightened that Marissa would've been the one to murder Mark instead of Jacob; she was like the big sister I never had. "How's yours and Percy's relationship, on a completely professional level of course" she was quick to assure me but I didn't miss the sly wink she gave me. "It's ok," I replied attentively not quite sure what she was getting at. "It's just that Jake told me you two are like cat and dog sometimes." I didn't have a chance to answer as we had arrived to the living room where Luke and Thalia had taken a seat on the couch and were watching the football.

"Well, it's a good thing you to are getting on!" Marissa shouted as we both entered the living room. All four of their heads shot up at once and looked at us. "I don't understand," Marissa continued "the thrill between men and their football" Jacob chuckled

"We don't understand the joys in shopping and gossiping, am I right boys?" Luke and Percy nodded in agreement whilst Marissa, Thalia and glared at them. I looked at Percy properly for the first time this night. His dark green shirt went very well with his jeans. Suddenly, I thought hit my mind. _'Everyone here are couples except Percy and I' _I groaned internally somehow thinking this was a set-up.

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating for ages but I do have valid reasons swear and I think it's only fair if I tell you**

**I've lost inspiration for this story so if you have any suggestions I will be grateful.**

**A lot has gone on in my life, I won't go into detail but I wouldn't wish it on anybody**

**Thanks for everybody who has stuck with this story. **

**Huntress Of The Sky **


	11. This is me

Chapter 11: This is me

**Percy's POV**

I walked over to where Annabeth was stood next to Thalia and Luke looking extremely uncomfortable holding a glass of wine. "Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked gesturing to the French doors which led out to a beautifully sculpted garden. She quietly led the way whilst I followed behind her turning around to see Thalia looking at us intently.

"So, Percy what do you need?" Annabeth asked looking at me suspiciously. I saw the goose bumps on her shoulders and quickly pulled my jacket off and put t around her shoulders. "Here Annabeth I didn't realise you didn't have a jacket on or how cold it was out here." I told her sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "It's Percy I wasn't that cold anyway," she replied making a move to take off my jacket and pass it back to me before I stopped her. "Come on Annabeth I could see the goose bumps on your shoulders plus you were shivering" replied putting my hand on her arm preventing her from taking the jacket off. She blushed but kept the jacket on.

"What did you need to talk about?" Annabeth asked effectively breaking the silence surrounding us whilst we walked through the gardens. "Have you realised that we're the only two people who aren't in a relationship there?" I asked hoping she did or else I would look like an idiot making the walk back to the house extremely awkward, but; thankfully Annabeth nodded with me before taking a seat on a bench. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing if I'm honest" she replied as I took a seat next to her. I exhaled softly and watched my breath travel through the air. "What are we going to do about it?" I asked looking towards Annabeth's face, her face slowly lit up and I could practically hear the clogs gong round in her head. "I have a plan." She replied her eyes showing mischief and happiness, something you didn't see a lot with her. She whispered the plan to me and my face broke out into a grin whilst she told me the finer details. "This could work and would teach them all to not meddle in other people's lives." I nodded along with what she said, the plan was fool proof!

**Thalia's POV**

I helped Marissa put things on the table and set the plates. "Hey Marissa, do you think our plan is going to work?" I asked looking out the window at Percy and Annabeth taking a stroll through the garden. "Hmm maybe Thalia but you know how stubborn Annabeth is especially after Mark she won't trust anyone with her heart so easily.

Marissa walked off into the kitchen whilst I looked out the French doors again to see Percy and Annabeth whispering to each other sat on the bench. I smiled, '_maybe our plan to get them together was working.' _ I thought before meeting Marissa in the kitchen again.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I carried on walking through the maze of hedges and flower beds whilst we discussed our plan. "Do you think they'll fall for it?" Percy asked, "I mean they know us both well so I don't think that they would believe if we go together so quickly." I shrugged my shoulders,

"We just have to act as normal as possible not too clingy but not looking like we're ready to murder each other." Percy grinned,

"Thanks heavens you said that I was beginning to worry that we would act over the top."  
"What by looking like we're ready to murder each other?" I asked confused. He chuckled. "No by acting all clingy, my ex was like that." He shuddered as if he was reliving a memory, "What was her name?"

"Rachel Dare"

"Like Dare enterprises?" I asked curiously,

"Yeah, but she was so annoying she would never leave me alone, every time I met up with a friend who was a girl she would go all possessive and make out with me right in front of her." I listened to Percy's story whilst we walked through the garden, nodding and smiling where appropriate. It was a really different story to how Mark and I broke up.

**Percy's POV**

As I rattled on about Rachel started to realise that Annabeth really didn't want to know about my past relationships, I looked at her and saw the moonlight catching the side of her face making her look even more beautiful than she now. _'Woah'_ I thought. Where did that come from? I mean she was my boss, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. "And that where I ended it, I seriously couldn't even see Thalia without her blowing up on me. Did I tell you the time when I met Thalia in a restraint and she walked past, the amount of swear words that were exchanged between them were so bad the restaurant kicked the three of us and told us that if we were to ever come back again then he would report us to the police." Once I'd finished Annabeth burst into bell-like laughter throwing her head back; couldn't help but laugh along with her. "What did Thalia say?"

"She said that Rachel was totally wrong for me and I'm gonna be miserable with her."

"Was she right?"

"Yeah, she ended up cheating on me six months down the line."

"Oh I'm sorry." She replied, I shrugged in return.

"I'm not too bothered really, I didn't really like her she was quite horrible especially to my mum and my step-dad." Annabeth nodded and turn back towards the fountain we were both sat in front of. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Annabeth broke the silence. "I think it's time we went inside before they send out a search party for the pair of us." I chuckled before standing up and offering Annabeth my hand to help her up. She smile gratefully and held onto my arm, I could just tell the shoes she was wearing were killing her, "hey Annabeth maybe it would be better if we held hands when we walked n you now because of the plan and stuff. Annabeth nodded in agreement and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. I felt a spark drift up my arm as we made our way towards the doors and slowly entered the dining room.

**:D sorry for the cliff hanger I'm gonna update as fast as I can! **

**Huntress of The Sky**


	12. All I think about is you

Hey guys sorry about the update. Yeah you guys from the USA are awesome 1.4k views for January! I love you guys!

Chapter 12: All I think about is you.

Jacob's POV

I heard Thalia gasp in the kitchen; we all tuned our heads and looked towards the door of the room. My eyes went huge there, stood in the doorway, were Percy and Annabeth and their hands were interlocked and Annabeth wasn't slapping Percy, it was a miracle. "Hey Annabeth, Percy we were just about to have dinner without you" I joked trying to diffuse the tension in the air. Quickly Annabeth made her way over to me with Percy in tow. "Sorry Jake, we lost track of time." She replied before pulling Percy down into the seat next to her. "It's cool" she nodded at me before Thalia captured her attention. "Annabeth what do you want, roast potatoes or Yorkshire puddings?" I turned towards the table and saw that, while I was distracted Marissa had laid the table with the chicken she had been slaving away at all day.

Throughout dinner there was an idle chat, most of the people hadn't seen each other in years and their man priority was to catch up and relive memories. "So Jacob how is the business going?" Luke asked me, I turned my head towards him and smiled at him "it's going good, we hope we can enlarge into a new building soon especially with the orders coming through we have to work faster and having two companies would make a lot of them jobs easer and would definitely be beneficial to the company." I replied taking a sip of my wine. "If we strike the deal with Poseidon Enterprises the hopefully we would have enough money to get the new building." I saw Percy stiffen up beside but I didn't press the issue; a lot of people didn't like the man and I didn't blame them, I wasn't too fond of him myself not after what he put my family through especially Annabeth I'm just glad she has got her life back on track now after the incident. "Thalia what about you how is the photography doing?" I asked, Thalia was like my little sister and if Luke ever hurt her he would have me to answer to. "It's been good I get to travel around the country which is cool, plus a lot of people have heard of my business and m getting people asking me to do pictures for their magasines almost every day." I nodded proudly, Thalia hadn't had the best upbringing with an alcoholic mother and a father who had left at a young age but she didn't let that get her down, she took charge of her own life ad now she's here today, completely happy and content.

"Desert anyone?" I heard Rissa ask before she whisked herself away to the kitchen to collect the Cheesecake and the Banoffee Pie she had cooked so lovingly, my eyes met Thalia's across the table. I silently sent her a message with my eyes '_do you think that our plan_ _worked?' _I asked she seemed to understand what I said as she slowly nodded her head. I grinned. Finally Annabeth had happiness in her life, Percy was a good lad who wouldn't hurt her like he did he deserved her and she him.

I turned to my side to ask my sister about something when I saw her and Percy talking to each other. I smiled to myself and stood up to see if Marissa needed any help o anything doing. Quietly I walked to the kitchen and saw her slowly dancing to herself to the radio; I recognised the song it was All I Ever Needed by Nikki Reed and Paul MacDonald:

Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.  
Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.

Every promise I made, has lead us up to this.  
Please remember my love, when you've forgotten your way,  
And this ache in my heart, makes me want to stand tall.  
I let them take me down, when this isn't my fault.  
Tell me it's not my fault. Tell me it's not my fault.

I quietly grabbed her hips and swayed her along to the music. She let out a sigh on contentment and leant back into my arms as I leant down to kiss the top of her head. "Do you think Percy and Annabeth would ever get together?" She asked me barley whispering as we swayed around the old oak style kitchen. "I hope so he is going to be good for her" I replied stopping.

"Come on love we better get these desserts out before they start coming to look for them." She said before pulling away from me and grabbing some plates. Grinned and began to help her by picking up the cheesecake and the pie. "What was going on there no hanky panky I hope I love Marissa's pie not to mention it's a kitchen." I pulled a face at Thalia's remark

"Actually I was helping my wife lessen her burden unlike some people" I replied. Thalia stuck her tongue out in response chuckling I took a seat next to my wife and cut myself a piece of her cheesecake it was the best cheesecake you could ever taste it literally melted onto your tongue. "So," Thalia started, "when did this happen?" she remarked moving her fork between Percy and Annabeth. "A while back but we didn't tell you because we knew you would react like this." Percy replied coolly to his cousin who looked at the two of them sceptically. "I don't believe you" she replied folding her arms and staring at them.

"What can we do to prove it to you?" he asked

"Kiss" she replied simply. I saw a look pass Annabeth's face but it was gone before I could detect what it was she turned to Percy and snogged him. "Woohoo yeah Percy get some!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Luke standing there looking sheepish as I glared at him. "Sorry dude" he replied rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth and Percy had finally stopped kissing and where both looking at Thalia who had her hands up. "Ok maybe you too are going out I'm sorry, Annabeth it's getting quite late I think we should be heading home." She nodded in response and walked towards the door we all said goodbye as they walked out into the crisp New York air.

Third Person POV

As the three of them arrived home Annabeth got in the house and went straight to her room and thought about the night events. Similarly Percy was on the same train of thought as his 'girlfriend' but all the both of them could think about was:

"That kiss felt so right"

**Thanks guys for reading you are amazing!**

**Huntress of The Sky**


	13. Thoughts

**Just a bit of a filler chapter typing up chapter 14 as you read..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Thalia's POV**

What. Just. Happened? One minute Percy and Annabeth were at each other's and now they were full on snogging. It just didn't add up but then they were good for each other and after both disastrous relationships they both deserved it. "Hey Luke, what do you think of Percy and Annabeth?" I asked whilst cleaning down the pristine marble surface in Annabeth's wine red kitchen. "To be perfectly honest I'm happy for them, god knows that they both deserve it." He replied collapsing into the oak chair at the dining table. Annabeth had already retired to bed claiming that she was too tired to answer any questions and would happily answer us in the morning.

I nodded my head and took a seat next to Luke and ran a hand through my jet black hair. "What do you think happened in the garden?" Luke asked tuning to face me his silver grey eyes looking straight at me the way I loved so much. "I'm not too sure, but the look Percy gave Annabeth when she first walked into the living room clearly showed that he liked her and if I know Annabeth she likes him too but her being the way she is will not let him in until she knows that she can completely trust him." Luke nodded sadly beside me closing his eyes for a moment; Annabeth hadn't had an easy life especially after her mother passed away she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life but some miracle sent her to Luke and I and we, alongside Jacob, supported her and she managed to graduate university with top marks.

"I'm worried about Percy aswell, he hasn't had it easy with growing up in an abusive household with Gabe until his mom finally gained the courage to leave him and take herself and Percy to the other side of New York when he was 12. His dyslexia doesn't help either, I don't think he even finished university finding it too hard, poor kid thought he had won the lottery when he met Rachel." Luke looked down at me sympathetically as my blood boiled. There is no one I hate more on this planet then Rachel Dare, she treated Percy like rubbish whilst he practically kissed the ground that she walked on; she would also spend all his money until it got to a point where Percy had to lend money off his father and pay him back." Luke sighed heavily and put his strong arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap and placed his chin on the top of my head. "I know what you're saying Thals but we have to let Percy and Annabeth make their own decisions and we can't force them into anything besides, it looks like they are already dating which I suppose is a good thing." I nodded my head and leaned into him enjoying the amount of comfort the simple gesture had given me. "I hope that they stay together, God knows that they're good for each other!" from above me Luke chuckled; "you're absolutely right! Can you imagine Annabeth being with some up tight rich doctor who has the most post apartment in New York?" Luke joked with me; I smiled seeing the image in my head. Annabeth was a very casual person opting for jeans and t-shirts on the weekends, I had never put her down for someone who went to garden parties on the weekends. "And imagine Percy with some uptight lady who spends her time in dusty libraries!" we both doubled over laughing at the thought. I had grown up with Percy and he couldn't sit still for 2 minutes never mind in a store where everything was worth a ridiculous amount of money.

Luke slowly stood up gently settling me back on my feet and unwinded his arms from my waist. "Come on Thalia, I think it's time to go to bed it's either really early or really really late," i turned around at looked at the clock, it was really early in the morning. I turned back to Luke and buried my head in his chest. "I think you're right I think that it's time to go to bed." I replied digging my head deeper into Luke's chest not moving an inch. Luke chuckled and tightened his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?" Luke asked whilst he bent down to pull me into a bridal lift; I threw my head back and laughed out loud. I loved this side to Luke, when all his walls came down and he was just Luke, just like he was before everything went wrong with his mom and before his dad left and Luke changed. But in this moment he was back to being my Luke, this is the side that he only let me see and, sometimes when he was having a lot of fun, Annabeth but we were the only ones, he had built a wall around himself to stop people from hurting him. It was a defence mechanism that had been installed into him by his mom's many boyfriends.

As he carried me upstairs and I snuggled closer into his chest loving the warmth he radiated. "Come on Thals were upstairs" I jumped down out of his arms and into the sort cream carpet that adorned the floor of our room. I walked to our king sized, oak bed and lay down and waited for Luke to join me.

Luke quietly stripped himself of his shirt and joined me in our bed. "Come on, Thal stop thinking about it I'm sure Percy and Annabeth know what they're doing." I closed my eyes and flicked off the switch and let sleep take me.

**Jacob's POV**

I helped Marissa clean up the dining room but I couldn't concentrate all I was thinking about was Annabeth and Percy, one minute they can't stand each other the next minute they are snogging. "Jacob? Sweetie please take the dirty dishes out of the cupboard," I turned around to see Marissa looking at me with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I didn't realise," I replied placing looking into her beautiful honey brown eyes. She walked up behind me and took the plate out of my hand before putting it into the dishwater and closed the door.

"Jacob what's bothering you so much?"

"It's Annabeth and Percy," I replied turning round and snaking my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She leant into me and placed her hands on top of mine. "What's bothering you so much?" she asked swaying slightly to the music playing softly out of the radio. "One minute they seem to hate each other and then the next minute they are kissing it just doesn't seem to add up." She hummed in agreement before she turned around and locked her hands behind my neck. "Maybe they've just realised that they can't avoid their feelings for each other anymore. I mean look at us, when I first met you I hated you and know look at us," she replied smiling. I couldn't help but smile back and twirl her around; she could light up a room just by her vibrant smile. "You're right but I was slightly arrogant in my teens," she threw her head back and laughed. "A bit? Your head couldn't fit through the door your ego was that big! You had girls throwing themselves at your feet and your ego was knocked down a few pegs when I refused to go out with you!" I couldn't see anything as everything she said was right, in university I thought that I couldn't put a foot wrong it did me well to chase after Marissa it caught me that real things had to be earned and weren't just given to me. "You know that when you agreed to go out with me was one of the best days of my life" I told her and no word of it was a lie she took my heart as soon as I saw her and my mum loved her aswell. "Is that so Mr Chase?" she asked jokingly unwinding her arms from around my neck.

"It really is, you are my family," I replied keeping my arms around her waist.

"Well this family is going to get a new member soon," she replied placing her hands on her stomach and smiling. I smiled back and placed my hands over hers. "And I can't wait." I leaned down and kissed her my family now complete.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Huntress of the Sky**


	14. NOTE

**Hey guys, **

**I have an announcement to make. I am going to delete this story, I have been writing this story for the past 4 years and I don't feel as if this story is going anywhere. I may try to write another Percy Jackson in the future but right now I don't feel as if this is going to go anywhere. I'm really sorry for anyone who liked this story. **

**Huntress Of The Sky**


End file.
